Aria Jaxon
Aria Marie Jackson-LeBeau ''' (born December 6, 1994), better known by her ring name '''Aria Jaxon, is an American professional wrestler, model, reality television personality, actress, and television producer currently signed to Strong Style Wrestling, where she is the current and inaugural SSW Puroresu Heavyweight Champion, and Omega Wrestling Alliance. She also makes sporadic appearances for Lethal Angels of Wrestling. Her professional wrestling career began in 2011 at the age of sixteen, and she initially worked as a ring announcer before wrestling on the Southern California independent circuit. She signed an Elite Answers Wrestling contract in 2013, and performed in their developmental territory, NEO, before being called up to the main roster in July 2015. She won the first-ever Empress of Elite tournament two months later. She is also a one-time and longest-reigning EAW Women's World Champion, one-time EAW Vixens Champion, the only woman to have held the Young Lions Cup, was voted the 2016 and 2017 Female Elitist of the Year (formerly Vixen), and won the only two all-women's free-per-view headliners in company history. Early Life Jackson-LeBeau was born in Hawthorne, California, and grew up in Los Angeles' Fairfax District. Her parents are Melanie Rivers (nee Jackson), a nurse practitioner, and Marcus LeBeau, a high school counselor; they divorced in 1999. She has one older brother, Los Angeles Rams cornerback Andre Jackson-LeBeau (born 1991). Her mother is African-American, and her father is Louisiana Creole (of mixed African-American, French, Cajun, Spanish, and Native American ancestry). Jackson-LeBeau's mother remarried pediatric doctor David Rivers, in 2017. She was a dancer, cheerleader, and sprinter prior to graduating from Fairfax High School and planned to study nursing at West Los Angeles College before foregoing it to continue pursuing wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career 'Early Career (2011 - 2015)' Under the name AJ Marie, Jackson-LeBeau got her start in professional wrestling by working as a ring announcer for San Fernando Valley-based So Cal Pro. Around the same time, she also began training at Hollywood Fight Club and worked extensively in San Diego Wrestling (SDW). While working on the Southern California independent circuit, Marie met future EAW coworkers Mia Matsuda (Stephanie Matsuda) and Vendetta Vaughan (Brody Sparks). She signed an EAW developmental contract in August 2013 and reported to the Performance Center in Newark, New Jersey the following month. Her trainers there included Diamond Cage. She remained in NEO from the latter part of 2013 until her main roster call-up in the summer of 2015. 'Elite Answers Wrestling (2015 - 2018)' 'Empress of Elite (2015 - 2016)' Jackson-LeBeau, now using the ring name Aria Jaxon, debuted as a face on July 19, defeating Ashlynne Black on the Voltage Pre-Show. On the July 26 episode of Voltage, Jaxon won a Triple Threat match over Starshine and then-Vixens Champion Tarah Nova. On the August 3 episode of Battleground, Jaxon and Ariana Lopez lost a tag team match to Madison Kaline and Raven Lee. On the August 9 edition of Voltage, Jaxon teamed with Lee to defeat Alexis Diemos and Hatsukyo Gin. After accumulating six wins and one loss, Jaxon advanced to the finals of the first-ever Empress of Elite tournament. In the main event of the September 22 episode of Battleground, Jaxon pinned Madison Kaline to become the first-ever Empress of Elite. By virtue of her victory, she also became number one contender to the Vixens Championship. On the October 4 Voltage, Jaxon's team defeated Kaline's in a Territorial Invasion-style tag team match. The following week on Dynasty, Jaxon and Cailin Dillon defeated Kaline and Gonzales. It was also announced that the title match at House of Glass would be a 10,000 Shards of Glass match. Kaline would go on to retain at House of Glass. Jaxon teamed with then-boyfriend Brett Kennedy in the main event of the November 2 episode of Battleground, defeating then-Tag Team Champions The Mercenaries (Y2Impact and HBG) when Jaxon pinned HBG. On the November 15 episode of Showdown, she competed in a Fatal Four-Way for the right to challenge for the Specialists Championship; Cailin Dillon would go on to win the match. On November 16, it was announced that Jaxon and Kennedy would compete in the inaugural Tag Team Championship Grand Prix. On the November 23 episode of Voltage, Jaxon, Stephanie Matsuda and Serena Ji defeated Madison Kaline, Lumen Gray, and Ariana Lopez. On the December 14 episode of Battleground, Jaxon and then-Specialists Champion Cailin Dillon defeated Sexy Curry. Meanwhile, Jaxon and Kennedy would win three straight qualifying matches, advancing to the tournament finals. At Road to Redemption, Drake and Jones defeated Jaxon and Kennedy via referee stoppage. Jaxon returned to action on the January 3 episode of Voltage, losing to Tarah Nova. On the January 10 edition of Voltage, she defeated Azumi Goto. On the January 15 edition of Dynasty, Jaxon defeated Alexis Diemos. Jaxon's issues with Kennedy continued on the January 16 edition of Showdown, where she initially rebuffed his attempts at making up. After he lost to rival Lioncross, Kennedy attacked her. The January 18 episode of Battleground saw the Specialists Championship Number One Contender's match between Jaxon and Veena Adams end in a no contest. In the Triple Threat Steel Cage match between Jaxon, Cailin Dillon, and Veena Adams on the January 25 edition of Battleground, Dillon would retain. In a backstage segment on the February 6 episode of Showdown, Jaxon issued a challenge to Kennedy for Reasonable Doubt. Jaxon then teamed with Maxwell Dachs on the February 13 episode of Showdown to face Lioncross and Carlos Rosso, losing after Lioncross pinned Dachs. The February 15 episode of Battleground saw Jaxon, Azumi Goto, and Erica Ford defeat Veena Adams, Silence, and Raven Lee, while Kennedy was on commentary. By the February 20 episode of Showdown, Kennedy still hadn't accepted Jaxon's challenge, so she enlisted the help of rival Y2Impact to attack him. At Reasonable Doubt, after Cameron Ella Ava defeated Chuck Scene, Jaxon interrupted Ava's post-match promo and challenged her to a match, which she would go on to win. On the February 28 edition of Voltage, Jaxon replaced Clark Duncan on the team assembled by Voltage General Manager Ashten Cross for Tag Team Warfare against Hexa-Gun at Fighting Spirit II. The stipulation dictated that, if Team Cross (Starr Stan, Carson Ramsay, then-Specialists Champion Cailin Dillon, and Ryan Savage) won, Hexa-Gun was to disband; if Hexa-Gun won, they would be given control of Voltage. Hexa-Gun would go on to win the match. On day one of the Vixens Cup supershow, Jaxon was defeated by Cameron Ella Ava. 'Alliances; Vixens Champion & Young Lions Cup holder (2016)' After the Vixens Cup, Jaxon joined with Stephanie Matsuda and Cailin Dillon to form Formation. Jaxon and Matsuda defeated Ava and Haruna Sakazaki on the March 18 episode of Dynasty. On the April 3 edition of Battleground, Jaxon and Dillon defeated Veena Adams and Silence. Jaxon defeated Ava in the main event of the April 9 episode of Showdown to earn a Vixens Championship match, also marking the first time a women's match had headlined the show in eight years. At Grand Rampage 9, it was announced that Jaxon would receive her Vixens Championship match at Triple Threat and that the match would headline the free-per-view, a first-time occurrence for a women's match. Jaxon and Matsuda lost a tag team match to then-Vixens Champion Eris LeCava and the Heart Break Gal on the May 7 episode of Showdown when HBG pinned Matsuda. Jaxon, Matsuda, and Eclipse Diemos were co-winners of a six-way Street Fight on the May 16 edition of Battleground, and both were then attacked by Diemos after the match. She appeared on the May 21 episode of Showdown celebrating with Aren Mstislav after his EAW Championship win. On the May 23 episode of Battleground, Formation and Tarah Nova were defeated by The Sanatorium and Haruna Sakazaki. Jaxon would go on to win the Vixens Championship at Triple Threat, pinning Heart Break Gal after LeCava was deemed unfit to compete during the match. On the June 4 episode of Showdown, Jaxon and Dillon won a Triple Threat Elimination Tag Team match. On the June 6 episode of Battleground, Jaxon defeated then-Interwire Champion Mexican Samurai. On the June 12 edition of Voltage, Formation defeated The Sanatorium in Tag Team Warfare. On the June 19 episode of Voltage, she lost to rival HBG. On the June 26 edition of Voltage, Jaxon agreed to a Vixens Championship match against HBG at Pain for Pride 9, after which the two began fighting and had to be separated by officials. Jaxon appeared on day two of Pain for Pride 9, celebrating with Aren Mstislav after his win in the EAW and CWF Championship match. Earlier that night, Matsuda betrayed the Specialists team during Divide and Conquer, effectively ending Formation. Jaxon would drop the title on day three of Pain for Pride. On the final episode of Battleground on July 9 (which was also the 2016 EAW Draft Show), Jaxon defeated Lucas Johnson to win the Young Lions Cup, becoming the first woman to hold it. She successfully defended the Cup on the July 24 episode of Voltage against Phoenix Winterborn. Jaxon's second defense against BB Vita on the July 31 episode of Voltage ended in a no contest when Haruna Sakazaki attacked both women. Her match with Dillon and Nova against the Sanatorium on the August 3 episode of Turbo also ended in a no contest when Madison Kaline returned and attacked Stephanie Matsuda. On the August 7 episode of Voltage, Jaxon confronted Sakazaki over the attack, agreeing to a future Young Lions Cup match. Sakazaki was on commentary for Jaxon's match on the August 14 episode of Voltage, and Jaxon defeated Andrew Stirling despite her attempts to interfere. Jaxon would defeat Sakazaki in their eventual match on the August 28 episode of Voltage. She then finished the Empress of Elite preliminaries with three wins, one loss, and one draw. On the September 11 episode of Voltage, Jaxon, Tarah Nova, Consuela Rose Ava, and Autumn Raven won an eight-woman tag team match. On the first episode of Empire on September 23, Jaxon lost in the main event to Cameron Ella Ava after interference from Consuela Rose Ava. The following week on Empire, Jaxon aligned with Cailin Dillon and Tarah Nova to form The Sirens, immediately clashing with The OG Vixens (Cameron Ella Ava, Kendra Shamez, and HBG). On the October 2 episode of Voltage, she again successfully defended the Young Lions Cup against Marco Fedor. She then defeated BB Vita in General Manager Cleopatra's "evaluation" of the latter on the October 6 episode of Empire. On the October 9 episode of Voltage, Jaxon was attacked by Kenny Drake when he demanded a Young Lions Cup match. During their match the following week, Carson Ramsay ran out to attack long-time rival Drake, ending the match prematurely. Jaxon defeated Consuela on the October 21 episode of Empire by disqualification when Cameron got involved. On the November 3 episode of Empire, Jaxon defeated Veena Adams. Later in the night, she accompanied Nicole Fyre in her Extreme Rules match against Cameron Ella Ava, which would end in a no contest. On the November 10 episode of Empire, Jaxon and Nova lost a tag team match to Madison Kaline and Alexis Diemos. At Shock Value, Team Sirens would lose to Team OGs after Dillon double-crossed Sheridan Muller. On the November 25 episode of Empire, Jaxon remarked in a segment that The Sirens were virtually over. On the December 1 episode of Empire, she defeated Dillon in the main event to qualify for the Specialists Championship Extreme Elimination Chamber at Road to Redemption. On the December 8 episode of Empire, Jaxon teamed with then-Specialists Champion Kendra Shamez against Brody Sparks and Madison Kaline, which they lost when Shamez abandoned Jaxon. On the December 11 episode of Voltage, Jaxon defended the Young Lions Cup successfully for the fifth time against Elijah Stewart. 'Various Feuds; Hardcore Championship Chase (2017)' At the 2016 Awards Show, Jaxon won the award for Vixen of the Year. Later in the evening, she defeated Sheridan Muller by submission and became number one contender for the championship of her choosing. On the January 5 episode of Empire, Jaxon defeated Alexis Diemos. That same night, she confronted Cailin Dillon and announced her intentions to challenge her for the Women's Championship. Jaxon defeated Tarah Nova by disqualification on the January 12 episode of Empire, after interference from Dillon. On the January 19 episode of Empire, Jaxon and Dillon got into a confrontation during their contract signing. In that night's main event, Jaxon and Nova defeated Dillon and Kendra Shamez. At King of Elite, her match against Dillon ended in a no contest when Stephanie Matsuda and Mao Ichimichi attacked both women. On the February 3 edition of Empire, General Manager Cleopatra announced that Jaxon and Matsuda would compete in a ladder match to determine who would face Dillon for the Women's Championship next. Their match the following week ended in a no contest, and Cleopatra declared that the title match at Malicious Intentions would be a triple threat. Matsuda then served as guest referee for a tag team match on the February 16 episode of Empire pitting Jaxon and Tarah Nova against Dillon and Brody Sparks. At Malicious Intentions, Dillon retained and pinned Matsuda after interference from Cameron Ella Ava and Kendra Shamez. Jaxon defeated Autumn Raven on the March 16 episode of Empire. Post-match, she rejected Cleopatra's suggestion that she compete in the Specialists Contender Tournament. She then demanded to face Cameron Ella Ava, with the stipulation dictating that she'd be back in the Women's title picture if she won; if she lost, she wouldn't be allowed to challenge for the title for the rest of 2017. Jaxon confronted Ava and Dillon on the March 23 episode of Empire, where she revealed that she and Ava's scheduled match would take place at Grand Rampage. On the April 6 episode of Empire, she defeated Alexis Diemos. Jaxon would then go on to defeat Ava at Grand Rampage. She confronted Ava on the April 20 episode of Empire near the end of the show to demand a Women's Championship match, but the confrontation drew out Cailin Dillon as well. On the April 23 episode of Voltage, Jaxon interrupted then-Hardcore Champion Ahren Fournier's in-ring segment to announce that she was cashing in the Young Lions Cup and intended to face him at Fighting Spirit: London. This would also make her the first woman to compete for the title. The following week, she acted as Aren Mstislav and Nasir Escobar's valet during their tag team match against People With Class (Jon McAdams and Mike Showman). Later in the night, she exchanged words with Fournier in a backstage segment before eventually mocking him following his loss to Solomon Caine. On the May 7 episode of Voltage, Fournier attacked Jaxon in a backstage segment in an effort to get her to pull out of their match. Jaxon got a measure of revenge on the May 14 episode of Voltage, when she attacked Fournier during his match against Eclipse Diemos and cost him a victory. Jaxon then appeared on the May 18 episode of Empire, coming to the aid of Stephanie Matsuda and Serenity Hunter when the two were being attacked by The Coven. Afterward, Jaxon slapped Matsuda and berated her for allowing her personal issues with The Coven to put Serenity in danger. At Fighting Spirit: London, Fournier would go on to retain. 'Women's World Champion (2017 - 2018)' Jaxon officially returned to Empire on the May 25 episode, reaffirming her intentions to challenge for the Women's Championship. This drew out Cameron Ella Ava and Cailin Dillon. Cleopatra announced that Cameron would defend the championship in a Triple Threat match at Pain for Pride X against both Jaxon and Dillon. Dillon would also serve as special guest referee for a tag team match at Terminus pitting Jaxon and Consuela Rose Ava against Cameron and Brody Sparks. At Terminus, Jaxon and Consuela won when Jaxon pinned Sparks. Afterward, both Jaxon and Cameron were attacked by Dillon. In the main event of the June 9 episode of Empire, she defeated Tarah Nova. At Pain for Pride, Jaxon went on to pin Cameron to win the Women's Championship for the first time. After the match, she looked on as an exhausted Dillon was carried off by The Coven. At the 2017 Draft Show on July 1, Jaxon defeated then-Specialists Champion Consuela Rose Ava by submission. On the July 6 episode of Empire, she closed out the show in an in-ring segment that devolved into a confrontation between Jaxon and the new number one contender for the Women's Championship, Madison Kaline. The July 13 edition of Empire saw Jaxon defeat April Song in the main event. On the July 20 episode of Empire, Jaxon defeated Haruna Sakazaki. On the July 27 episode, Jaxon defeated Kaline in the main event to successfully defend her title for the first time. Afterward, she was attacked by Cailin Dillon, who destroyed the Women's World Championship and revealed herself to be a member of The Sanatorium. On the August 3 edition of Empire, Jaxon (with a new title belt) and Kaline defeated Dillon and Alexis Diemos in a tag team match. On the August 10 edition of Empire, Jaxon and Dillon got into a confrontation in a backstage segment where they found out they would be captaining opposing teams at Territorial Invasion. Jaxon fought Diemos to a no-contest in the main event of the August 17 episode of Empire. Jaxon wound up as the sole survivor for her team, winning the match after last eliminating Dillon and suffering an arm injury in the process. On the August 31 episode of Empire, Jaxon and then-Specialists Champion April Song provided commentary for the first round of the 2017 Empress of Elite tournament. On the September 7 edition of Empire, Jaxon found out that Azumi Goto was cashing in her Control in the Vault briefcase and would be facing her in a title match at Manifest Destiny. Jaxon would go on to retain her title against Goto, successfully defending it for the second time. In the main event of the September 28 episode of Empire, Jaxon defeated Savannah Sunshine by submission. The October 5 episode of Empire was meant to feature Jaxon and Goto taking on Sunshine and Goto's wife, Haruna Sakazaki, in a tag team match. Instead, Goto and Sakazaki, who had allegedly had marital troubles, secretly made up and ambushed Jaxon and Sunshine before the match ever began. One week later, on October 12, General Manager Tarah Nova revealed that the final three spots in the Extreme Elimination Chamber at Road to Redemption for Jaxon's title would be filled by Sunshine, Goto, and Sakazaki. Later in the night, Jaxon interrupted Goto and Sakazaki's in-ring segment before Sunshine, who had previously been reported as concussed, ran out to aid her in getting a measure of revenge. On the October 19 episode of Empire, Jaxon accompanied Sunshine to ringside for her match against Goto. Later in the night, she defeated Sakazaki in the main event. Afterward, Jaxon, Sunshine, and the match's two guest commentators, Brody Sparks and Revy, were attacked by Sakazaki and Goto. On October 22, Jaxon broke the record previously held by Cailin Dillon to become the longest-reigning Women's World Champion. At Road to Redemption, Jaxon notched three eliminations prior to retaining. With the win, she set a new record for the most successful Women's World Championship retentions, with three. On the November 9 episode of Empire, Jaxon fought Chelsea Crowe to a no contest, with the match ending prematurely when Jaxon missed a diving headbutt. On the November 16 episode of Empire, it was revealed that Jaxon had suffered a concussion. Later in the night, she accompanied Matsuda to ringside for her tag team match with April Song against Haruna Sakazaki and Azumi Goto, during which she was shoved into a ring post by Goto. On the November 24 episode of Empire, Jaxon got into a heated discussion with Matsuda concerning their upcoming match. On the December 1 episode of Empire, Jaxon's match against then-Specialists Champion Consuela Rose Ava ended in a no contest. Afterward, she narrowly escaped being suplexed by Matsuda. At Bloodletter, Jaxon defeated Matsuda to retain for the fourth time. After the match, Matsuda was reluctant to embrace her. On the December 14 episode of Empire, Jaxon and Astraea Jordan, her challenger at King of Elite, met in the ring for the first time during the opening segment of the show. At the 2017 Awards Show on December 16, Jaxon won Female Elitist of the Year, Elitist Promoer of the Year, Match of the Year Elitist, and Women's Champion of the Year. Later in the night, she, Tarah Nova, and Stephanie Matsuda were defeated by The Axis (Sheridan Muller, Haruna Sakazaki, and Azumi Goto) after Matsuda turned on their team. On the December 21 episode of Empire, Jordan and Megan Raine won a tag match over Jaxon and then-Specialists Champion Consuela Rose Ava when Jordan pinned Ava. On December 30, at EAW's special year-end show held at The Shrine, Jaxon teamed with Nasir Escobar, Mr. DEDEDE, Chris Elite, and Jordan to defeat Jacob Senn and The Zaibatsu (Matsuda, Carlos Rosso, and The Wild Boys). At King of Elite, Jaxon went on to defeat Jordan to successfully defend her title for the fifth time. On the January 18 episode of Empire, she lost a match to Andrea Valentine when Chelsea Crowe and April Song interfered and placed Valentine's feet on the ropes. On the January 25 episode of Empire, Jaxon confronted Crowe in the show's opening segment, where the other woman revealed that she would be challenging for the Women's World Championship at The Iconic Cup. Immediately afterward, Crowe's tag team partner, April Song, blindsided Jaxon. On the February 1 episode of Empire, Jaxon defeated Song with Crowe at ringside. After the match, she was initially attacked by their new ally, Jael Arcana-Rosario, before Nicole Fyre ran out and allied herself with Jaxon by chasing them off. On the February 3 episode of Showdown, Jaxon teamed with Drake Jaeger to face Di Consentes (HBG and Cameron Ella Ava). On the February 8 episode of Empire, Jaxon was at ringside for Fyre and Valentine's tag team loss to Song and Arcana-Rosario. In the closing moments of the match, she was again attacked by Crowe. On the February 15 episode of Empire, Jaxon and Crowe's in-ring segment devolved into a fight, at which point General Manager Flannery McCoy announced that their match at The Iconic Cup would be a Brooklyn Street Fight. The following week, during a press conference meant to hype up their match, the two got into a physical confrontation. At The Iconic Cup, Jaxon defeated Crowe to retain for the sixth time. On the March 8 episode of Empire, Jaxon appeared via phone in a call with Flannery McCoy giving an update on her condition. Later that night, after attacking Megan Raine following losing to her, April Song challenged Jaxon to a submission match with her title on the line and demanded that she show herself the following week. On the March 15 episode of Empire, McCoy stated that the title match would take place at Grand Rampage under Final Submission (i.e., "submissions count anywhere") rules. Jaxon appeared later on in the night to officially accept Song's challenge. However, she went on to depart from the company in a highly-contentious and controversial manner on March 24. Strong Style Wrestling (2018 - present) Puroresu Heavyweight Champion (2018 - present) After leaving EAW, Jaxon again made headlines by immediately signing with Tokyo-based Strong Style Wrestling. It was announced that she would be headlining the promotion's Exodus event in a triple threat match against best friend and fellow Phantom Troupe member CM Nas and Jaydayne Pendragon for the SSW Puroresu Heavyweight Championship. In the closing segment of the April 14 Heaven's Arena tour show, Jaxon and her bodyguard, fellow Phantom Troupe member Gronk, were confronted by Tres Comas Club member Matias Navarro, who wanted a title shot. Jaxon feigned brushing him off before having Gronk attack Navarro. On the April 28 Heaven's Arena Tour show, Jaxon and John Doe teamed to defeat Navarro and then-Junior Heavyweight Champion Andre Virgo. Toward the end of the match, Virgo was attacked by fellow Tres Comas Club member GREED. On the May 12 Heaven's Arena Tour broadcast, in the closing segment, Jaxon was called out by Navarro once again. He would attack her before Gronk was able to come out. At Supremacy, Jaxon defeated Navarro to retain her championship. Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - present) Debut; Early Storylines (2018 - present) Jaxon signed with OWA in March 2018. She debuted as a heel on Kingdom I on April 15, losing to Savannah Sunshine in the first round of the OWA Women's Championship Tournament. Sunshine was able to pin Jaxon when she refused to release her submission hold. On Kingdom II on April 22, Jaxon confronted Kingdom General Manager Vernon Tressler and demanded he replace Sunshine in the tournament with her. In the process, she also revealed that she was a financial backer for the company. On Kingdom III on April 29, Jaxon was on commentary for Sunshine's match against HENDRIX. Toward the end of the match, Jaxon attacked Sunshine, setting the win up for HENDRIX before attacking Sunshine again post-match and announcing that the two would face each other once again at Hardcore Havoc in a Falls Count Anywhere match. At Kingdom IV on May 6, Jaxon defeated Diantha Moreau. After the match, she was attacked by Sunshine with a giant candy cane. At Hardcore Havoc, Jaxon defeated Sunshine. At Kingdom V on May 20, Jaxon attempted to goad HENDRIX into a Women's Championship match at Game Over, but was interrupted when V&V Royale (Mia Marie Vega and Sweet Roxy) came out and attacked HENDRIX. She later got into a confrontation with the debuting Goddesses' division commissioner, Viola DeMarco. At Kingdom VI on May 27, Jaxon once again butted heads with DeMarco and Vernon Tressler, and DeMarco informed her that she would be competing at Game Over. Lethal Angels of Wrestling (2018 - present) Sporadic Appearances (2018 - present) Jaxon made her first appearance for the revival of the all-female LAW at the promotion's Alliance Supershow, where she teamed with Cameron Ella Ava in a main event loss to Tarah Nova and Haruna Sakazaki. Other Media In January 2016, Jaxon signed with Roc Nation Sports, becoming the first professional wrestler to do so. She also became a Tapout spokeswoman that same month. She began modeling for Beyoncé's Ivy Park activewear line in April 2016, and became the first professional wrestler with a CoverGirl contract in May 2016. In July 2016, several female Elitists were the inspiration for a collection distributed by MAC Cosmetics, with a "Pink Lemonade" palette being marketed for Jaxon. She has appeared on the covers of the July 2016 issue of Muscle & Fitness Hers ''and the June 2017 cover of ''Pro Wrestling Illustrated (along with Sheridan Muller). She was also was featured in the August 2016 issue of GQ. ''In December 2017, she was confirmed to be the biggest draw on the EAW roster in addition to also having the most endorsements and sponsorship deals. She was a cast member and executive producer of ''True Vixens and competed on season one of EAW Presents: The Trial. In July 2016, it was reported that she had been cast as the female lead in the EAW Studios film Married & Miserable, ''which was released in February 2017. She also produced episodes of ''Playmakers, of which she is the host, Home Sweet Home, and Prank'd. Jaxon appeared in three EAW video games, making her in-game debut in EAW 2K16 (DLC) and returning in EAW 2K17 ''and EAW 2K18 (where she was one of the cover stars alongside Mr. DEDEDE and Jamie O'Hara).'' In July 2017, Jaxon became one of several female Elitists who had a Barbie doll modeled after her through a partnership between EAW and Mattel. Filmography Film 'Television' Personal Life Jackson-LeBeau lives in the Hollywood Hills, and also owns a home in her father's hometown of Baton Rouge, Louisiana.She speaks Louisiana Creole French and admires Beyoncé, who played her to the ring at Pain for Pride X. She enjoys comic book media, having worn ring attire inspired by Black Panther, Wonder Woman, Catwoman, Katana, and Venom. Jackson-LeBeau is also a fan of the Oakland Raiders, Los Angeles Lakers, and Los Angeles Dodgers. She identifies as a Christian. She is known for dying her hair, which has been described as "an important part of her branding and in-ring persona". At the time of her main roster debut, Jackson-LeBeau had red hair. In January 2016, she dyed it hot pink. In October 2017, she dyed it electric blue in honor of longtime friend Brody Sparks; she also began wearing a black armband with Sparks' logo on it during matches. In March 2018, she briefly dyed her hair black. In April 2018, she dyed her hair purple. Sparks was an avid fan of alternative metal band Deftones and had the band's White Pony logo tattooed on the nape of her neck; in memory of her, Jackson-LeBeau got the same tattoo on her left shoulder blade. Jackson-LeBeau began dating Mstislav in March 2016. In July 2017, it was revealed that the couple became engaged on June 24, 2017; he proposed to her backstage following her victory at Pain for Pride X. Chantal LeBeau is her cousin and Gia and Sarita Cervantes are her sisters-in-law. She is close friends with CM Nas, Stephanie Matsuda, Keelan, and Finnegan Wakefield. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''187 (Reverse STO, followed by a Koji Clutch) **''Midnight Zero (Running/jumping/springboard/handspring cutter transitioned into a dragon sleeper) **''Purple Reign'' (Bicycle superkick, sometimes transitioned from a wrist-lock into a short-range variation) *'Signature Moves ' **''Absolute Monarchy'' (Bridging figure-four leglock, preceded by taunting the opponent) **Butterfly suplex, transitioned into a cross armbreaker **Double-knee backbreaker, to a rope-hung opponent **Grounded knee strikes **Grounded wristlock, accompanied by kicks to an opponent's face **Guillotine choke DDT, followed by punches **Hair-pull curb stomp **Kneebar, sometimes transitioned from a rolling single-leg slam **Kneeling figure-four leglock, followed by elbow strikes to a trapped opponent **Matrix evasion **Multiple kick variations ***Penalty ***Roundhouse ***Running split-legged Yakuza ***Scorpion ***Spinning heel **Rope-hung triangle choke **Sliding knee strike, to the back or midsection of a kneeling or seated opponent **Snap dragon suplex **''Sparks Fly'' (Diving somersault neckbreaker, from the top rope) -- adopted from and used in tribute to Brody Sparks **Tilt-a-whirl, transitioned into a back kick, facebuster, or Fujiwara armbar **''Ultraviolet'' (Hurricanrana driver) *'Nicknames ' **"The Princess of Killafornia" **"The Empress of Elite" (as the tournament winner) **'"The Queen (of SSW/OWA)"' **"The California Dream" **"The First Lady of Voltage" **"The Face of Empire" **'"The First Lady of The Phantom Troupe"' **'"Your Husband's Favorite Wrestler"' **'"Hera Incarnate"' **"Reine Rebelle" (French for "Rebel Queen") **'"Fantomukuīn"' (Japanese for "The Phantom Queen") **'"The Phantom Goddess"' *'Managers' **Cailin Dillon **Stephanie Matsuda **Tarah Nova *'Wrestlers managed' **Brett Kennedy **Cailin Dillon **Stephanie Matsuda **Mstislav **Tarah Nova **The Nas & Mstislav Connection (CM Nas & Mstislav) *'Wrestlers trained' **Chantal **Cassidy Vega **Kat Ricci **Sarita Cervantes **Noir Harmony Avery *'Entrance themes' **"Partition (Dave Aude Remix)" by Beyonce (July - August 2015) **"Independent Women, Part II" by Destiny's Child (August 2015 - February 2016) **"Formation" by Beyonce (February 2016 - March 2018) **"Run the World (Girls)/I Am the Best" Mashup by Beyonce feat. 2NE1 (March 2016 - July 2016; used as a member of Formation) **"Wreak Havoc" by Skylar Grey (September - November 2016; used as a member of The Sirens) **'"Freedom"' by Beyonce & Kendrick Lamar (March 2018 - present) **'"Riot"' from Hunter x Hunter OST (March 2018 - present; used as a member of The Phantom Troupe) Championships and Accomplishments *'Elite Answers Wrestling' **EAW Women's World Championship (1 time) **EAW Vixens Championship (1 time) **Empress of Elite (2015, inaugural) **Young Lions Cup (1 time) **EAW Awards (5 times) ***Female Elitist/Vixen of the Year (2016, 2017) ***Match of the Year Elitist (2017) ***Elitist Promoer of the Year (2017) ***Women's Champion of the Year (2017) **Most Valuable Elitist (47 times) ***Most Valuable Elitist (2 times) ***Vixen/Woman of the Week (14 times) ***Match of the Week (7 times) ***Champion of the Week (3 times) ***Promoer of the Week (8 times) ***Beef of the Week (12 times) ***Segment of the Week (1 time) **Empire Eight (5 times) ***Number 5 (2 times) ***Number 6 (3 times) * Omega Wrestling Alliance ** Omega Weekly Awards (1 time) *** Goddess of the Week (1 time) * Strong Style Wrestling ** SSW Puroresu Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current, inaugural) Category:OWA personnel Category:OWA Goddesses Category:1994 births Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:African-American people Category:African-American professional wrestlers Category:People from California Category:Professional wrestlers from California Category:French professional wrestlers